I'm a Person not an It
by Soccergal123
Summary: Fang is the leader of a gang and he has a dark side. Max is captured by Sam, the mentally ill member of the gang. Fang is a player and goes from girl to girl with one night stands. Max doesn't take that well so when they meet will she tame the beast? Or make him worse?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story and if you guys like this one then please check out my other story. Thanks! And please R and R!**

**Max P.O.V**

I had my earphones in and I was listening to Teen Idle by Marinna and the Diamonds.

"Feeling super super super" I sang along. A shadow was cast onto the wall of the building beside me as it took me a while to realize that there wasn't just one shadow, there were 2. A person dressed all in black stepped out from the alley and grabbed my hands.

"Come on" he growled. I struggled and tried to kick him.

"Feisty. Just how we like them" he said with a smirk.

"Let... Go!" I spat out.

"I don't think so" he said. "Look what I found boys."

I was thrust into the middle of the circle and 3 pairs of eyes stared back at me.

"She's hot" a guy with pale skin and spiky blonde hair said.

"Should I get Fang?" Another blonde kid with blue eyes said.

"No! Lets have some fun first." Said the one who brought me here.

"Sam that's not a good idea" one of them argued.

"Would you just shut up and take me to this Fang guy!" I screamed. They all looked shocked at my outburst until the guy named Sam stepped towards me. I instantly regretted what I had said.

"Look babe. We make the rules around here. Got it?" he whispered fiercely in my face. I glared but nodded nonetheless.

"Play time" he said while pulling me closer. He started moving his hands toward my chest and I tried to get away. Big mistake. He sneered and pushed me against the wall.

"Sam stop!" one guy said. In reply he pushed himself against me and stuck his tongue down my throat. I bit his tongue and he pulled away completely shocked.

"You shouldn't have done that" he snarled. He started to pull down my pants but I punched him in the chest. His breath left him and I smirked. I punched him again in the nose and he fell unconscious on the ground. I looked down at my arms and realized they were bruised badly and bleeding.

"Sorry about him. He's really... Messed up" one of the guys said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Were The Flock. We are the gang that rules this town."

"Who's Fang? Can I leave now?" I said as I kept pestering him with questions.

"Fang is our leader and he might be even worse than Sam. Ever since his girlfriend cheated on him he's just been using girls for his... Needs" one of the guys explained.

"Iggy! We aren't supposed to tell her anything! We can't let her go now. Oh shit were in trouble."

"Sorry! But Fang wasn't going to let her go anyways I mean she's super hot" Iggy said. He scowled and came over to look at my arms.

"We gotta get back to Fang now. Put her to sleep and let's go."

"Okay Gazzy! Gosh you need to like stop worrying so much" Iggy said as he walked over to me with a cloth in his hands.

I then proceeded to fall to the ground unconsciously. Charming right?

~TIME SKIP!~

I woke up in a bed that had all black and noticed I was wearing different clothes.

"Why is there a girl in my bed? I certainly didn't put her there because I didn't go out last night!" A deep voice shouted.

"Sam found her and he tried to get her to sleep with him but she punched him. We kind of said to much to her so she knows to much! Sorry Fang" I heard Iggy yell.

"Whatever. Lets just go check on her. Her arms looked pretty bad" Gazzy said. I quickly shut my eyes and slowed my breathing down.

"That is bad" I heard the deep voice say. He was really close. A lot more closer than I wanted him to be.

"Sam pretty much tried to rape the girl. She was seriously tough though" Iggy muttered.

"Go get Nudge" the deep voice said. When everyone had left the room I sat up and ran a hand through my hair.

"I knew you were awake" the deep voice said. I jumped and turned and glared at the intruder. My glare turned into a stare as I saw the hottest guy I have ever seen. He smirked and I instantly decided that it didn't matter how hot he was, he was a jerk.

"Who are you?" I wondered out loud.

"The names Fang" he said with no expression at all.

"You look like a player" I blurted out.

"They did tell you a lot didn't they?" He said with a sad expression. He came over and sat on the bed. I scooted away. His expression turned amused and a girl with mocha skin walked into the room.

"Is this her? She's so pretty! Fang stay away from her! You can do better who ever you are! I mean I love you like a brother Fang but you are such a jerk! That reminds me... Do you like beef jerky? I mean it's really bad for you but it's so good! Don't you agree? ZOMG what if I give you a make over? We could go to the mall and like steal stuff!" She said in one breath.

I stared and turned to look at Fang. His dark eyes were lit up with light and you could see the little gold specks in them. He saw me staring and started to smirk again. I was sick of him smirking at me like I was a piece of meat! I slapped him so hard that there was a loud crack in the room.

He growled and pinned me to the floor in a matter of 3 seconds.

"You met Sam right?" he asked. I nodded and he grinned evilly at me. "Well I can do things 10x as worse and you wouldn't be able to do a thing about it."

"Fang!" the girl (who Im guessing was Nudge) exclaimed.

Fangs eyes widened as he noticed that he was gripping my arms really tight and I was in pain. The look quickly vanished and he gripped tighter. I yelped and whimpered.

"Fang" Nudge said in a warning tone.

"I'm teaching it a lesson" he said.

"I'm not an it! I'm a person" I spat at him. He gripped tighter and all my muscles tightened. Iggy appeared out of nowhere and saw Fang.

"What the heck Fang?" He screamed. He pulled a Fang off of me and I tried to slow my breathing down. Fang just shrugged and walked out of the room.

"Nudge can you take care of her? I'm going to go talk to Fang" Iggy said. He looked at Nudge and they both blushed and looked down. I raised my eye brows but let it go.

Nudge started to do my bandages when the door banged open. My least favorite person walked through the door. If you guessed Fang, you were surprisingly wrong.

"We weren't done babe" Sam sneered at me while winking. "Nudge can you leave?"

"No!" She answered powerfully. He took a step towards her and she sent me a "Im sorry" look before running out the door. He stepped towards me while taking off his shirt. I hate to admit it but he was actually quite muscular. Bad Max! Bad!

"Like what you see?" He joked.

"You wish" I muttered. He started moving towards me and I tried to back away. "Sam stop!"

"Nope" he said popping the p. Before he could do anything I kicked him where the sun don't shine and ran right into a brick wall. I fell back and landed on my arm. I groaned and rolled over so I was laying on my stomach.

"You know the rules Sam. I get the girl if I want her. If I don't then you can have her" someone said. I looked up as saw that what I thought was a wall had actually been Fang.

"Fine but I definetly will get her" he said before walking out of the room.

"Ummm this is kind of random but I never got your name."

"Max" I said while shaking. He picked me up and walked me over to the bed again.

He left and I could hear a conversation going on.

"She stood up against Sam! Heck she stood up against me!" Fang whispers fiercely.

"We need her in our gang" Gazzy said.

"But if she does joint the gang... Fang no playing around with her. I know she's hot but dude you have a major problem" Iggy stated.

"No promises" I heard Fang mutter. "I mean dude it's been like a week! I need someone Max turns me on!"

"Okay Ew! Gross! Too much information for a girl!" Nudge screamed. I laughed but quickly stopped when I felt a sharp pain in my back. I didnt get hurt on my back though... At least not from Sam or Fang. The last thought I had was that maybe my dad had given me this. I don't remember, though I rarely do because he kicks me in the head so much. And then I screamed out into the silent room as my nightmares overtook me in unconsciousness.

**Fang P.O.V**

I woke up but wasn't ready to get out of bed yet. I had went to a party two nights ago and two red heads had really worn me out. I rolled over and moved closer to where the warmth was coming from. The thing moved and wrapped its leg around me.

"What the!?" I yelled whispered. I sat up and carefully removed her from me. She was beautiful but I didn't remember anything about her and I usually remember. She groaned and rolled over but not before I saw bruises all over her arms. Her shirt had come up a little bit and it was dirty and covered with... Blooslow left a connection to this girl so I pulled the shirt off over her head.

I stared and stared and stared as I exposed this girls back, stomach and arms. There were 2 cuts along the sides of her back and I though "Maybe she has wings!"

That wasn't all though. Everywhere else on her back and stomach were words carved into her like slut, whore, fat, and exc.

Nudge walked in and gasped.

"Already Fang? I mean seriously at least wait until she's awake. Wait are those words?" She came closer and read them.

"I don't think she wants us to know" Nudge whispered. We agreed to act like we didn't know and went into the other room.

I started fighting with Iggy until Gazzy said we should check on her arms. "Whas wrong with her arms?" I thought.

Her arms were covered in bruises and I remember Iggy telling me that Sam tried to rape her. I enjoy a good time but I want the other people to enjoy it too so I wouldn't tale someone. Ever since my girlfriend cheated... I promised I wouldn't talk about it.

"That is pretty bad" I whispered. I was leaning over her and I saw how peaceful she looked. I looked closer and saw her shift away from me. She was awake but for some reason was faking it. Everyone left but I stayed and hid in the shadows. The girl sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. Man that was hot.

"I knew you were awake" I said stepping out of the shadows. She turned to glare at me but just stared. I smirked but didn't act cocky.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"Fang" I reply.

"You look like a player" she blurted out.

"They told you a lot didn't they?" I asked.

Nudge burst into the room and started rambling. After she was done, the girl turned to me and I smirked. She slapped me and I growled. I pinned her down.

"You met Sam right? We'll I can do things 10x worse to you ad you won't be able to do a thing!"

"Fang!" Nudge screamed. I snapped out of my trance but then focused on the girl. She was in pain because I was grabbing her arms tightly and I had forgotten about her cuts.

"Im teaching it a lesson" I growled.

"Im a person not an it" she replied back. Just then Iggy ran into the room and pulled me off of her. I shrugged and walked out of the room and instantly felt bad. It had happened again. Ever since that night I saw Lissa and the other guy. I shivered and cursed myself.

I heard muffled voices in my room and heard "Sam stop!" I walked in silently and the girl bounced off of me.

I said some things to Sam but I didn't really pay attention, I was watching the girl.

After Sam had left, I bent down and asked her her name.

"Max" she whispered. I carried her to her bed and looked at her. Will she be the one to tame the beast inside me? Or will she make it worse?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I really enjoy reviews so I would be so happy if you would take your time and review. Enjoy the chapter people.**

**Fang** **P.O.V **

We all heard the scream come from my room and looked at each other. Max was on the bed grabbing her back in pain and breathing heavily.

"Dude does she have wings?" Iggy asked. This was what had happened when Nudge had gotten her wings. Our flock all had wings but we found a way to hide them. We would turn them into tattoos whenever we needed to.

I walked over and traced my finger down her back. She shivered and moaned and tried to grab my hand.

"Maybe Nudge should check" Iggy said pulling me away. I sighed but knew he was right. If I saw Max then I probably wouldn't be able to control myself plus Iggy couldn't see the words. We left and waited until Nudge called us back in.

"She's in a lot of pain and she won't let me put her shirt back on so no looking" she lectured. "Fang you can go in but only because its your room. Iggy you can stay with me because there really is no reason for you to stay with Max."

She sent me a look saying it was bad and scurried off with Iggy next to her.

"Nudge?" Came Max's voice. It sounded forced and weak.

"No it's Fang. Look I sometimes get carried away so could you please cover yourself up please?"

"Im already covered up and what are you doing here?" she growled at me.

I walked in and saw her lying in my bed with the black sheets covering her upper body. She was lying down and I walked over.

"Nudge sent me to make sure you're okay" I replied.

"What do you think? I'm stuck living with a gang and one of their members pretty much tried to rape me and I may have wings! How do you think I feel?" She asked sarcastically. While she was yelling her blanket had slid down revealing her cleavage and I stared.

"My eyes are up here" she mumbled. I glared and focused on her questions.

"Look I know it sucks that you can't go back but just suck it up and live with it! At least you knew you had parents! All of us don't know how we got wings or who are parents are!" I yelled at her. When I mentioned her parents a shadow crossed over her face and I scowled.

"Oh sorry did mommy and daddy solve all you problems for you? Did they pay for everything you wanted and spoil you?" I asked with a snort.

"Shut up" she whispered.

"Do you miss them? Do you miss your mommy and daddy? Do you?" I snarled.

"I never met my parents. They died in a car crash when I was 3 months old."

I instantly regretted my words and wiped away a stray tear that had escaped.

"Please don't cry. Hey I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Wait! You guys have wings too? Nudge didn't tell me!" She screeched.

"Yes we do" I said while sighing. She leaned back but winced and sat up again.

"Let me help" I said gently. I supported her bare back and she shivered involuntarily.

I chuckled and she glared at me. I placed a pillow behind her back while sliding my hand up and down her back. I fingered her stubs that would soon be wings and she tried to push me away.

"Fang" she said in a warning tone. I moved my hand to her waist and she gasped in surprise.

"Please Max" I whispered.

"Your sick" she said pushing me away. I instantly got mad and she saw the signs.

"Fang calm down" she ordered. That just made me angrier and I could see her trying to calm me down. She thought for a moment before placing her hand on the back of my neck and pulling me towards her. She caressed my lips and I traced her bottom lip.

"Good" she said pulling away. I hadn't even noticed but my breathing had calmed and I felt relaxed. She leaned back as if nothing had happened.

**Max P.O.V**

He started getting worked up and I saw anger flash through his dark eyes.

"Calm down" I said. My mind raced to figure out a way to calm him down and I thought of a quick solution.

I placed my hand at the back of his neck and his breath caught. I leaned forward and kissed him softly. He deepened the kiss and I got so lost into it that I knew I had to stop.

"Good" I said, struggling for words. "Can I see the rest of this place? I've only seen this room."

He nodded meekly and stood up. He was a bit shaken up but I didn't know if it was from the kiss or his "outburst."

He motioned to all the rooms and named them.

"Do you guys go to school? Cause Im pretty sure you guys would be in my grade" I asked unexepectadly.

"Ya we would be in your grade but we don't go to school" he answered. "It's a Friday right?"

"Ya it is. Why?"

"We go to the club every Friday. Wanna come with us? If your feeling better you can" he stated.

"I feel fine. You didn't look under my shirt did you?" I was worried her had seen the cuts and the words.

"No" he answered quickly. "Do you want me to?" He asked in his pervert ways.

Nudge and Iggy walked back into the room and they both looked really happy.

"What have you guys been up to?" I asked suspiciously. They glanced at each other.

"Were dating now" Iggy mumbled. I laughed at their awkwardness.

"ZOMG it's a Friday! Can we go now?" Nudge asked. Fang nodded and left silently.

"Your names Max right? I have something for you to wear and you can sleep in my room tonight because Fang usually brings someone home!" Nudge exclaimed.

I followed her into the room and glanced around. I was suddenly tied to a chair and I looked up to see nudge grinning evilly.

"Let's get you ready" she said. She worked quickly and soon was ready for me to get dressed.

"I am not wearing that!" I said accusingly. I looked at the black mini dress that was strapless and made of leather. It also happened to push my chest up and it was skin tight.

"Yes you are" she said warningly. I finally understood how Nudge got into the gang. I changed and she handed me black combat high heel boots. I nodded in approval and looked in the mirror. I looked... Different. I looked confident and sexy and really hot.

I walked out and Iggy stared at me until Nudge came into the room and then he started staring at her.

"Let's go!" Fang growled impatiently. He was still outside and we walked out together.

"Finally! I was starting to think..." He turned to stare at me and his jaw was dropped open.

"Take a picture it'll last longer" I said dryly. He closed his jaw but continued to look me up and down. His eyes traveled to my thigh and my chest area and finally to my eyes. I could see his eyes full of lust and I smirked.

We got into te surprisingly super nice car.

"How do you have a car?" I asked Nudge.

"We stole it" she said. This earned her a glare from Fang and she swallowed. We pulled up at a club and we got out.

As soon as I got out, all the guys started staring at me. I was not a piece of meat so I glared at all of them.

"We don't have license" I whispered to Nudge.

"I made you a fake one" she replied. She was dragged away by Iggy and they started dancing. I looked around the room and saw Fang chatting up a red head. She was wearing less clothes than I was and she was touching Fang all over. He looked amused and kept flashing her grins.

"Boyfriend?" A voice asked. I jumped and turned around to see a blonde with blue eyes looking at me.

"No just a... Friend" I said hesitating with the word friend.

"Want a drink?" He asked gesturing to the bar. I nodded and smiled at him and he gulped. He ordered for me and told me his name was Dylan.

After a couple drinks I felt free.

"Let's dance" I sad pulling him by his shirt. He wasnt as drunk as me but he agreed. They started playing music and I turned and danced against him. He let a moan escape his throat and pulled me by my hips closer. I started grinding him and after a couple minutes someone pushed us apart and slammed Dylan against the wall.

"Don't touch her" the person said. His voice matched Fangs and I gasped as I realized it was Fang.

"Fang what the heck? We were just dancing!" I screamed. He got off of Dylan and grabbed my arm.

"He's just trying to get in your pants" he whispered.

"Sound familiar?" I asked raising my eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and walked away swinging my hips. Instead Fang grabbed me and pulled me back.

"No it doesn't" he said before smashing his lips against mine. I was so drunk that I actually liked it. We pulled apart and Dylan was glaring at me.

"Just a friend? Sureee. Whatever Im done" he said pushing me out of the way. I didn't process this because my mind was cloudy so I just shrugged and started dancing with Fang.

Fang grabbed my hips this time and pulled me towards him. He traced his finger down my arm and wiggled my hips him.

"We should leave" he whispered in my ear. He kissed my neck and chuckled when I moaned.

We gathered Nudge and Iggy who we found making out in the corner and got in the car.

"Fangles! I don't have anywhere to go so can I come with you?" The red head he had been talking to asked.

He looked her up and down hungrily and nodded. She glared at me before getting in and pulling her skirt up. Yes I said up not down.

Gosh Fang is so bipolar! One minute he likes me the next he's all over this red head.

We pulled up at the house and I looked at it from outside. It was decent size and it looked nice from the outside.

I heard Fang whisper something in her ear and she grinned nodded and followed him to his room.

"Told you not to get involved" Nudge said shaking her head.

"Im not! I don't even care" I snapped back. Nudge rolled her eyes but welcomed me into her room and this time I wasn't tied down.

"You can sleep on the bed if your back is bothering you."

"No Im fine I'll sleep on the ground" I said laying down. I had changed into sweatpants and a sports bra and felt comfy.

"Good night Max. And another warning, don't get involved with Fang. He'll only break your heart" Nudge lecture.

"Goodnight Nudge" I said. He can't break mine if I break his first.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been a while with this story and mtoothed one but hopefully this update will make up for it... My friend says I look like Max... Hmmmmm**

**Max P.O.V**

Nudge was asleep and I was lying awake thinking to myself. I decided I was hungry which was no surprise because I was always hungry. I felt dizzy as I stood up and I was reminded of how much I drank.

I walked around the small house trying to find the kitchen. I found it and walked over to the fridge. I scanned the contents and picked out a key lime pie yogurt. I was still in my sports bra when I realized if anyone walked in right now they would see the words.

"How did Nudge not see them?" I thought to myself. Well I guess it had been pretty dark and we really hadn't talked or anything, we just went to sleep so... Yeah.

Someone coughed behind me and I cursed my stupidity.

"Sorry I left Nudge. I just got really hungry and..." I trailed off as the person stepped into view.

"Do you have a headache yet?" Fang asked.

"Yeah but it's going to be worse in the morning. I still feel a little dizzy" I explained.

"Here" he said walking towards me with aspirin. I took it and stepped back into the darkness.

"Why haven't you asked me about the scars yet?" I asked, growing impatient.

"Because I've already seen them" he answered quietly.

"How long? How long have you known?" I asked.

"Not long but both Nudge and I know" he said stepping towards me again. He was in front of me quickly and he traced one of the words.

"Who did this to you?" He asked angrily. He was trembling with anger and I saw a glint in his eye.

"Fang not now" I said. I was practically begging him when the girl from the bar walked in. She was wearing Fang's shirt and her hair was messed up but she still looked pretty.

"Coming back Fangy?" She asked in a really annoying voice. He glanced over at me and his gaze went to my back where my wings were starting to form.

"I'll be in in a second" he said impatiently. She huffed and walked back into Fang's room.

"Max, how did you get your wings?" He asked. His eyes were lined with worry and I thought about how no one had ever been this worried about me before.

"My stepdad Jeb was a scientist. He experimented on me one day when I was 5 but it didn't work. He tried again when I was 8 and he tried again every couple of years." I took a deep breath before continuing. " This year he succeeded but there were side affects. Head aches and serious pains, control issues, all those things were side affects. He told me they would never go away."

I finished and Fang leaned forward and wiped a tear from my cheek. I hadn't even known I was crying.

"I will never let him hurt you again. He gave you these scars and he will pay." Fang's breathing was quickening and I knew he would lose control soon. I decided that singing would probably calm him down so I sang what my mom used to sing to me.(Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley)

_ I heard there was a secret chord_

_ That David played and it pleased The Lord _

_ But you don't really care for music do you_

_ It goes like this the fourth the fifth_

_ The minor fall and the major lift_

_ The baffled king composing Hallelujah _

I looked him in the eyes as I sang to him and he smiled. I had never seen his smile before but it was beautiful.

"Come on Fang!" An irritated voice called from Fang's room.

"You better go" I said, pulling away. He looked like he wanted to say something but stopped himself. He shook his head like he was lost in thought and walked into his room, closing the door behind him.

I walked back to the other room and tried to ignore the sounds coming from the other room.

~time skip~

** Fang P.O.V**

I woke up with a red head passed out in my arms. Max had been so open last night she had looked vulnerable. Vulnerable Max was scary. I cursed myself and buried my head in my hands. There were muffled whispers coming from Nudges room and I cupped my ear against the wall.

"Fang" someone whispered on the other side of the wall.

"Max wake up!" I heard Nudge yell/whisper.

"What?" Whispered an angry Max.

" You said Fang's name in your sleep" teased Nudge.

" She had!?" I thought excitedly.

"Uh I was having a nightmare about my dad. I think I should tell you the story Nudge" Max replied. She explained the situation with her dad and I heard Nudge gasp at some parts.

"If you were having a night mare then why did you say Fang's name?" Nudge questioned.

" He helped me... Away from my dad" she whispered. I had barely heard her and wondered if she had even said it.

The door slammed and I guessed they had gone to the kitchen to get breakfast.

The red head next to me woke up and smiled lazily up at me.

"Let's get some breakfast" I said nudging her awake.

"I don't eat breakfast. Im on a diet" she answered. I rolled my eyes. Max would never go on a diet. Who am I kidding?! I barely knew Max yet I felt attracted to her.

She followed me out anyway and walked into the kitchen. Max was wearing a sweatshirt over her sports bra to cover up her wings and she was wearing sweatpants.

"Morning" Nudge said happily.

The red head, who's name was Lissa, glared at Max while Max made her cereal. Max had adapted well and we hasn't seen Sam in a while.

Max finally looked over at Lissa and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you looking at?" Max asked.

"Nothing much. Just a fat bitch who thinks she's all that" replied Lissa. What the heck?

Max was stunned but quickly covered it up.

"Lissa!" I exclaimed.

" What? It's true!" She said defensively. I growled and pushed her up against the wall.

"Don't ever talk to Max like that again" I snapped. She nodded weakly and I glared.

"Leave" I hissed. "I never want to see you again."

"But I don't have a ride home" Lissa complained. I pointed out the door and she glared at us all before leaving.

Max was standing looking confused and lost and Nudge looked bewildered.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"What was that about?" Max asked.

"I don't know. Probably just jealousy" I replied looking her in the eye.

"Of what? All the things she called me were true" she mumbled. I snapped.

"Don't ever say that. You're beautiful and perfect and you're none of those things!" I whispered fiercely. She looked at her feet and I raised her chin to look me in the eye.

"Max. Kiss me" I begged. She closed the gap between us and I felt fireworks. I am not a guy to say that it felt like rainbows and unicorns and it was wonderful but it was honestly the best kiss I had ever seen.

"No! No BAD MAX AND FANG! BAD!" Iggy screamed from behind us. I was pulled off of Max and we just stared at each other.

"What the heck Iggy?" Max asked.

"Look. We knew this would happen but we think it would be best if you guys didn't date or get involved because if you break each others hearts than were doomed"Nudge ranted.

"No way" I said just as Max said "Good idea."

"Max you know I wouldn't hurt you" I begged.

"You wouldn't hurt me intentionally but Fang. You already did hurt me" she said before walking away shaking her head. Nudge glared at me before running after Max.

"Lady troubles" Iggy said from behind me.

"It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't broken up our kiss! Dude I feel something for the girl. It scares me but I just... UGHH!" I shouted.

"Hey it's better this way. You'll get over it okay? We're going to the beach tomorrow so you can relax today" Iggy said before leaving.

"What have I done?" I said.

"Something bad" I answered myself in my head.

**Hope y'all liked it! Quote of the chapter which I usually don't do but I love this quote so here:**

**People look and ask "why?" but I see and ask "why not?"**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been super long and I am sorry :( I feel like I let y'all down. Soccer is starting up and now I have a tournament every single week and... Ugh! Anyway enough about my boring life... Enjoy :)**

**Max P.O.V**

We kissed. Fang and I kissed.

Nudge snapped me out of my thoughts as she snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"We're going to the beach!" She squealed excitedly. If she noticed my lack of enthusiasm she didn't show it.

She handed me a swimsuit and I slipped it on, not even glancing at it. Big mistake. I ran my fingers slowly over the words and held back a whimper as I remembered that night so long ago.

We walked outside to get in the car when I was pulled into... Fang's room? What the heck?

"Max you do not know what you are doing to me" Fang's voice said. I felt his hot breath fan my neck and I shivered slightly.

He kissed that one spot shiver emplaned as he bit slightly.

I was drawn back to the present and I thought about how many girls he had done this too. Don't get your heart broken. Those words echoed in my head.

I pushed Fang back and walked away without looking back. I could just picture his hurt expression in his mind and I instantly felt guilty but I also knew that I was stronger than this.

I walked out with my head held high and Nudge immediately ran up to me.

"I was wondering where you went! Iggy told me that you had probably gone to the bath room but I told him that you would have told me about how you would have told me if you had gone to the bathroom" she said in one breath.

I looked at her in amusement before we were interrupted by a very angry looking Fang.

"Hey Fang! I was just-" She was abruptly cut off as Fang pushed me roughly into the wall.

"You can't wear that" he simply said before smashing his lips onto mine. He allowed a low growl to escape his lips and I tugged him closer before realizing once again what I was doing.

"Stop doing that! I am not another one of your toys and I sure as hell don't like people touching me. Back off Fang. Or I'll make you" I warned. I felt something stir in my heart as my words rang over the silent room.

"Let's go Max" Iggy said. I wondered when he had gotten here but brushed it off and walked over to him.

He really was the protective brother I had never had and I was really thankful he was here.

"Don't touch her" Fang growled from the other side of the room.

"Look Fang, I respect you dude but you have a reputation and I don't want to see little Maxie get hurt" he said just as threateningly.

He then proceeded to fling his arm around Nudge and I's shoulders before leading us out the door and into the car.

My feelings were definitely mixed about Fang but I just couldn't help but think about all the other girls he had been with.

He was a player and with being a player in a gang he was definitely trouble but wasn't I already mixed in with trouble?

I kept telling myself that it wasn't worth it but could it be worth it? Could love be worth it?

...

...

Oh my god.

I just admitted I was in love with Fang.

**Super short... I know Im sad too but Im tired and will try to update on Wednesday? Please comment because you know how much I LOVE COMMENTS 3 **


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Tumblr: Flyfree222**

**Wattpad:Soccerlovelife**

**Sadly this is not a new chapter :( I will update soon though because I am going to Florida and will have plenty of time to write. PLEASE FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR IF ANY OF Y'ALL HAVE ONE! IT WOULD MEAN ALOT AND I WOULD FOLLOW BACK :) Also check out my stories on Wattpad!**


End file.
